


Princess Pride

by Maroti



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroti/pseuds/Maroti
Summary: The Princess and the Wolf, crown and teeth as one.It was supposed to be a simple mission, 'infiltrate Hope Peak and bring me some Ultimate to corrupt', nothing difficult for the ultimate soldier. She was wrong, so very wrong. For nothing prepared her for Sonia Nevermind.





	1. Soldier Side 1 - Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is the writing of a wonderful rp I made with 'Gamer SHSL Psychologist' on the roleplaying amino for Danganronpa. I've made this fic for the wonderful partner he or she was and for the inspiration that came from it.  
> If you're reading this dude or dudette, you're awesome.  
> This is going to be a series of short back and forth between the two characters, please enjoy!
> 
> (This is crossposted on the Dangaronpa Amino!)

Junko was not someone rational, Mukuro knew that but she loved her sister to death nonetheless. She trusted her judgement, for she was the brain of the Despair Sisters... But sometime, just sometime, the soldier wondered what passed through the genius mind of her sister. Abandonning her place at Hope Peak to concentrate on another project in Towa City? It was just resource management, nothing unusual. But asking her to infiltrate the campus alone under her identity to infiltrate the private circle of key Ultimates? This would be tricky, not impossible, but tricky. But she was not the Ultimate Soldier for nothing, this was just another mission, just one where there would be more civil than threats. But orders were orders, and she trusted her sister. For she was the only capable of helping her in her conquest of the world, the only one to truly understand her, to love her. Even if she didn't love her back.  


Two months have passed since the beginning of the new school year and a simple routine took place, the soldier would pose as the Ultimate Fashionista and observe the potential candidates while reporting through the use of burner phones. To this day, Byakuya Togami was out, for he was too suspicious to approach without risking her cover. The rest of the class was of no interest for the soldier, except for maybe Makoto Naegi and his strange luck and Kyoko Kirigiri for the threat she was, but one of her senior caught her eyes. It took time and information, but she managed to learn enough about the most promising target of the lot, Sonia Nevermind, Ultimate Princess. Rich and gullible, part of the 77-B class, a class reputed for their friendship and camaderie, where the most dangerous people of the lot was Peko Pekoyama. Infiltrating her social circle would not be difficult, not even a challenge, but extracting her from the class and convincing the princess to come with her? This would be difficult. But she was would manage, like always. She was part of FENRIR after all. 

So today, Mukuro was scouting the park near the academy, the place could be a great for an ambush, with enough cover for a whole battalion. The presence of possible hostages was the cherry on the cake. It was the bestfall back zone after the academy itself. But those thoughts were the thoughts of the soldier, not those of Junko Enoshima, the jovial, pretty and energetic model that her sister was, and the role she was assuming right now.  
So Junko was simply here because it was a good day, and she needed to clear her head from all the shots she made yesterday while ignoring her homework as always. The snarky and petulant model completely covered the cold machine under her, for her training was impeccable and her mind was a computer. Right now, Mukuro was searching for her target ,today was the day where she would put her plan into motion. The Ultimate Soldier was one week late, for Junko did not respond to the usual report, it was not worrying or unexpected, but she could not afford to wait any longer.

The gaze of the soldier quickly focused on a distinctive figure walking with a certain grace. With her long blond hair almost as beautiful as Junko's and the childish glee on her face, the princess was surely catching many eyes. Sonia was not a threat by any mean, even if Fenrir has been secretly called by the Royal family of Novoselic before. Junko could use the information and the money coming from a whole kingdom. In fact, the soldier trusted Junko's ability to turn the entire kingdom into the beginning of the end. This was why Sonia Nevermind was such a promising target, the soldier only needed her trust to win it all, to make Junko happy.  
But like always, she only had one shot at this, except that for once it was not a real bullet.

The false fashionista smiled cheerfully, calling Sonia loudly while waving her hand. Basic protocol of greeting, or 'smile and wave' in the military jargon. Usually used during civil festivities or when engaging a non hostile unit. She had perfected Junko's mimic to an art, only becoming the soldier once more when necessary, which was almost never since the beginning of the year. But this was such situation, Mukuro quickly asserted the surroundings, there was little to no people around, not one Ultimate. The path to the VIP was secure and easy, but she didn't become complacent even in this friendly situation, complacence was the best way to get you killed.

She saw the princess raise her head in imcomprehension, searching for her interlocuter while raising her head in a regal way:

"Um... Is someone here?"

Mission started.


	2. Princess Side 1 - Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, my first writting of Gamer's Sonia Nevermind! Have fun reading!

Life was good when you were Sonia Nevermind. No, life was better when you were Sonia Nevermind away from home. She loved her country to death, of course, but Japan has been and still was the land of discoveries. New wonderful people to meet, sight to see, a whole new world to experience with her classmate! Even after a whole year she was still ecstatic, homesick from time to time, but she always had another adventure awaiting her in her own little world of wonders. Like this simple little park away from the excitement and craziness of Hope Peak, its charming simplicity drew the little girl in the princess. It was so different from the Royal Garden! No golden statues or stoic guard, just the laughter of children playing with their dogs, the vibrant colour of the flowers surrounding her, and the cry of someone calling for her.  
One of those things was different from the other.

"Um... Is someone here?"

She didn't recognised the voice, so it was not one of her classmates, for a brief instant the princess wondered if it was a admirater or something unpleasant. But looking around, the Ultimate didn't se anyone, just the flowers and the bush surrounding her little faraway place. Her suspicion melted like snow in the sun when a blond girl made her way between the bush, cursing her charmant attire that got stuck in the thorn before reaching the Princess with a bright smile. You know the one, that smile that only the most peculiar people had. The one that could stay happy even in the worst circumtances. Nothing could go wrong with someone who had a smile like this, she was sure of it. So she smiled back without hesitation, inviting the stranger in her little place.

The strange girl nodded, before taking what seemed to be a pose filled with positivity with her bright smile and two fingers in the peace sign:

"Yes! Me! Junko Enoshima! And it's a pleasure to meet you!"

She had a voice matching her appearance, filled with barely contained energy. She reminded Sonia of Ibuki without the guitar, which was always a good point, because Ibuki was awesome. The Princess's gaze was quickly attracted to the two impressive ponytail on Junko's head, long hair like her were so rare in Japan! She had to bring her own product to take care of them, but this was not the topic! Her Royal training quickly took over has she made a dignified movement of head to greet the newcomer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Junko. You have quite an interesting name, has a nice sound to it."

Against every law of creation, Junko's smile widened a little more:

"Thanks! I like my name too, but your sound way cooler! Got this nice foreign vibe to it, because you're well... Foreign and all."

She could feel the girl stumbling on her words a little, and something else she didn't quite caught, but it was probably the stress of meeting her! And this will not stand! She was Sonia Nevermind and everyone should feel at peace around her! 

"Well, I mean you are correct there. With me being the princess of Novoselic, it would make me being foreign since Novoselic is my homeland. Though, your last name is quite interesting, Enoshima was it? Very unique. Never heard anything like that before. What are some stuff that interest you, Junko?"

Delivered with the Princess smile and a gentle yet curious voice, everything was perfect, and the girl in front of her straightened her shoulders and looked right in her eyes with renewed passion. There! Mission accomplished!


	3. Soldier Side 2 - Lies

The soldier sighed in silence, already analysing the place where the princess was 'hidden'. The interior of a small grove with carefully arranged flowers, her own or not the Ultimate didn't care, but it was a terrible hiding spot with almost no cover or tactical value. Mukuro slowly made her way to the princess, she could have crushed the thorny bushes and the flowers without problems, but it would only have angered her target and made her unsympathetic. So, with a calculated and faked clumsiness, she finally arrived at Sonia's side and smiled. 

Junko has trained her sister for this role, well, trained was maybe a little too much. She insulted and trying to kill her at the smallest mistakes and the solider learned to perfectly imitate her sister, down to the smile that made her famous accompanied by her usual mimic and easily read expressions. The soldier learned to wear the mask that Junko wore herself, the one she crafted to hide her thirst for despair and pain. She had no problem wearing that mask herself, it was another parameter of her mission, nothing else. For unlike bullets, smile could not change the course of a war.

"Yes! Me! Junko Enoshima! And it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Behind her mask, Mukuro simply remarked she could kill the princess right here without problems. She was alone in a remote place probably kept secret. It would be too easy, she just had to take the hidden knife in her boots and aim for the throat. Simple and clean.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Junko. You have quite an interesting name, has a nice sound to it."

The soldier had to admit, the princess could probably blind a sniper with a smile like that. She deserved her title as the Ultimate Princess, even if it was one of the most useless talent out there. She could respect Sakura for her martial prowess or Kirigiri for her sharp mind, but ultimate princess? It just mean that you had the ultimate silver spoon given to you as a child.

"Thanks! I like my name too, but your sound way cooler! Got this nice foreign vibe to it, because you're well... Foreign and all."

Faked clumsiness and fake smile once more, the real Junko would have not cared less for simple things like name. She just put herself in a situation where Sonia would feel obligated to help her, her psychological profile said as much, kind to a fault and naturally friendly, especially for a royal.

"Well, I mean you are correct there. With me being the princess of Novoselic, it would make me being foreign since Novoselic is my homeland. Though, your last name is quite interesting, Enoshima was it? Very unique. Never heard anything like that before. What are some stuff that interest you, Junko?"

Bingo.   
The false fashionista straightened her shoulder and changed her facial expression a little, something more fierce. Her body language became more invitating and a little less reserved to lure Sonia a little more.

"I'm the ultimate fashionista, so I like everything close to it. Being under the spotlight and launching new trends simply because I wear something are what I love the most. Also bears and cute thing, so cute bears are a go."

She also loved the sound of her Howa M1500 reloading after a clean shot, the silence that followed a mortar blast and the smell of napalm at any time of the day or the simple feeling of her combat knife in her hand. But her favorites things were the stillness of battlefield after a victory and the camaderie she had with her FENRIR units... But those were Mukuro's favorite, not Junko.   
And for now, she was Junko.  
Sonia ignored all of that and simply took the bait like the good target she was.

"Oh, so you are a fashionista! I don't think there were many in Novoselic, so its nice to meet someone with a fascination in something I am not familiar with. You seem like an amazing and interesting person. And cute things too? Cute things are always amazing."

Junko beamed but did not blush. Everything was going smoothly. She had studied the Novoselic beforehand but... This country was strange, even for someone who grew up on a battlefield, they had a lot of weird tradition and the fauna there has supposedly evolved in a microclimat of its own. The royal family was one of the last gouvernmental royal family of Europa and the people mostly loved them, except for some zealous dissenters. The King had already called FENRIR for some culling, destroying terrorist cells within and without his borders, but she had not participated in this mission, stuck in Irak at the time.

"Aw thank Sonia, i'm sure you are full of surprise too! You know what? Maybe I could do a shoot around Novoselic later this year? I'm sure your country is fascinating." 

Of course, she knew that it will never happen. But at least it will reinforce her cover and give Junko the means to infiltrate the country without problems. But those were the small bonus, Junko would have all of this if Mukuro managed to accomplish her mission and bring the Princess to her side. It would be slow, but this had already been an excellent beginning.


	4. Princess Side 2 - Trust

Sonia pondered the idea that Junko proposed, for a moment or two. It was true that Novoselic severely lacked of anything resembling a fashion expert. They had some cosplayer, it was expected (and loved!) when the population was so engrossed by the anime culture, but nothing so flamboyant like Junko's attire. She wondered what the Ultimate Fasionista could do with some royal fund. She liked her usual attire and her dresses, but she would be lying if she said she was not interested by some tips or help coming from the Ultimate Fashionista. And someone popular like Junko could help bring some much needed attention and tourist to Novoselic!

"You know, that would be marvelous if you could have a shoot in my country. It's wonderful. Plenty of beautiful outside locations could be used, and some nice indoor buildings we have could work too. I could try to work something out where I can take you to my homeland. Though, the guards may be a little harder to convince. I might be able to find a way though. Or my father, perhaps."

It was true that her country still had some problems with foreigners, they had a history with angry warmonger or crusades, and their lands have been tainted by war on many occasions. And war had been graved in their culture for many generations, it was still obvious with the mandatory military service imposed on everyone in Elementary School. This military service saved her country more than one, and even today they had the highest ratio of military prowess compared to the number of habitant of the world, but this was only one of the many eccentricities of Novoselic. But she was sure her parents could make an exception for someone promising like Junko! They were old school but not idiots.

"Oh! Do you have castles? Like those in the fairy tales! I always wanted to have a shoot in one of those, like a princess! But we don't have that in Japan." 

The fashionista had said that with a grumpy face, almost childlike, and entirely hilarious. Sonia nodded, her eyes slowly starting to sparkle just a tad bit as Junko asked the question. Castles! She loved castles! She knew the royal one by heart, mostly because she lost herself in it when she was little but still! It was a wonderful and historic building, in fact, it was one of the oldest castles in all of Europa! One worthy of praise and affection. But they had others little castles and she visited them all, some have been built when the royal family was separated by some feud or to be outpost at the frontier, but she loved them all!

"Yes! We have a lot of castles in my country, and most appear like they would in a fairy tale. And I could lend you some clothing of mine that would make you look like a beautiful princess, to complete the feeling and look of such, if you wanted."

Sonia really meant that, at the Ultimate Princess she often received letter from little girls around the world that wanted to be a princess like her, she replied to every single one of them, stating that they already were princess of their own kingdom! Because it was true! She may be the last princesses in the world that still looked like she appeared from a fairytales book. In fact, she loved the fact that many journalist and foreigners compared Novoselic to a modern wonderland filled with castles and strange wildlife. And if Junko wanted to feel like a princess too, she was obliged to help her! 

"And I'm curious now! How's the life of a real princess?"

Sonia looked down at the ground for the moment, seeing a little sad as she thought. Junko could not know, but her status could be a curse from time to time. Even the life of a princess was not always pristine, she had her fair share of stress and problems. But worse? She was the last fairytale princess in a world that stopped believing, that stopped wondering about the 'why' and the 'how' and focused on the 'how much can i gain'. Her parent tried to shelter her for it, but they could not be always there to protect her, and that's why she loved her class so much. They're the first one that saw her like a person and not a trophy to show to everyone, she had been betrayed once, but she had learned and grew from it.

"Well... The life of a real princess, such as myself, is one that is rather stressful and can get upsetting when I have the creeps trying to pull my hand down into marriage with them... But my life is good, at least it is right now." 

She tried to put on a smile, hoping to keep Junko from worrying. But she knew that the girl saw it. Maybe she simply did not try hard enough to hide it because Junko was not another son of nobles who wanted to drag her and her country in a political arrangement. But Junko simply made a sour face and crossed her arms, the childish mood was mostly gone now. Crushed by the heavy tone of the conversation, the fashionista sighed before taking her phone out.

"Preach sister, the creeps may be the worst thing to come with popularity. I have mine but... Arranged marriage? Bunch of degenerate that what they are. But I'm glad you're alright right now, us blondy must stick together. You know what? If someone is truly bothering you, call me and I'll deal with them with more tact that your guards... If you don't have guard for that, of course."

The Ultimate Princess nodded, a small smile on her face quickly mirrored by the fashionista. She quickly took the phone contact and imputed them in her contact list (mostly occupied by her class, her parents and Miss Yukizome). Junko was hitting home with her words. 

"My popularity and position is both a blessing and a curse... And yeah, I've been attempted to be in an arranged marriage with a man three times, all of whom were creepy. I may feel I'm ready to date, but marriage? I can't do that. I'm not ready. I'm still bicurious and unsure of which way I swing. I just want to try and find someone myself and take things how I want while sticking together with a good friend." 

She looked down at the ground, sighing at herself. It was a conversation she already had in a sleepover with the girls of her class, everyone had been supportive and she loved them to death for that. They all had their different version of love, but they all agreed that they were young and full of curiosity. She didn't knew why she said it to the fashionista, maybe it was the tone of the conversation or the fact that she looked really friendly and comprehensive? Maybe she shouldn't have, but the sole reaction of the other blonde was to nod with a comprehensive and a reassuring smile.  
So maybe, just maybe, she had a good call talking about that with her.

"And yeah, I do have a guard for that. Though, I suppose calling you wouldn't be a bad thing. Even if its just we check in with each other on occasion or help each other with problems, I'm just giving out random ideas. Your call anyway."


	5. Soldier Side 3 - Opportunity

Is this girl real? She would not last one hour on a battlefield. 10 minutes in a conversation and she was already planning dress-up? Was it a trap? No, she was too soft for it, too gullible. Mukuro really did not care about the dress, well, not too much, it would be an acceptable distraction and a way to strengthen her cover. Only if said cover was not compromised. But dresses were impractical, dangerous even, terrible on the battlefield and simply... Why would someone need so much clothes around them? It was something she could not phantom.  
Then the princess talked about something that the soldier saw with her own two eyes, the bad kind of fan, the creeps. Hope Peak Academy was good to deal with them, it was true, but sometime a letter would be pushing a little too far, and someone was crazy enough to try and spy on Junko. It was expected, because Junko had this way to catch your eyes and steal your breath, but dangerous? She could not be spied on, there was too much at stake here to see everything falling around simply because someone a little too curious saw something compromising.  
In any case, the police never found the body.

"Preach sister, the creeps may be the worst thing to come with popularity. I have mine but... Arranged marriage? Bunch of degenerate that what they are. But I'm glad you're alright right now, us blondy must stick together. You know what? If someone is truly bothering you, call me and I'll deal with them with more tact that your guards... If you don't have guard for that, of course."

Are guards monitoring them right now? No, she would have noticed them. Hum, In fact the guards should not be a problem at all if necessary, after all Junko could be very... Convincing if she wanted, and a couple a kidnapped family were always something viable on every battlefield in the world. The king could be the real problem here, he was not someone that could be easily pushed out of the picture. But maybe the promise of some good publicity will be enough. Even some blackmail could do the deal...  
But enough plotting for now, Junko was the brain in the operation after all.

"My popularity and position is both a blessing and a curse... And yeah, I've been attempted to be in an arranged marriage with a man three times, all of whom were creepy. I may feel I'm ready to date, but marriage? I can't do that. I'm not ready. I'm still bicurious and unsure of which way I swing. I just want to try and find someone myself and take things how I want while sticking together with a good friend."

The soldier focused back on Sonia, who seemed troubled. She simply nodded back with a smile. Mukuro supposed that Sonia's unique position did bring her own set of problem. It was in a different universe than those she knew, but war was a whole different can of worms after all.

And what curious situation on her sexuality. Many poets said that love could bloom on a battlefield, those poets were liars. Nothing can bloom on a battlefield, war is the end of everything, not the beginning. War had been the end of her emotions and regrets. It grinded the child she had been into dust and nothing else. And now that war was over for her, Junko was the only anchor that dissociated her from the cold killing machine she was. She needed her, the last member of her family, to feel something deep inside.  
Mukuro did not care about sexuality, because she did not care for love. Love was a death sentence on the battlefield, she survived by discarding it, it was a small price for her life.  
Except her love for Junko, because she understood her like no one else, and her sister's despair managed to crawl under her skin to reach the cold core beyond.

Mukuro facade did not falter, she only smiled to the blond in front of her, nodding like she understood.

"You're gucci in my books, Sonia. So yeah, don't hesitate to call if you feel threatened or need to talk to someone. I don't think the pressure of being a model can compare at the duty that come with the whole "princess" package. But we're like, sailing different boat in the same sea, if you know what I mean?"

Sonia looked up from the ground and at Junko, smiling, and the soldier knew she had already managed the first step.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean. That's a sweet and kind offer that you gave me. And I will always keep that in the back of my mind. But, I would expect modeling and having people follow you around so much can get stressful sometimes. So, I choose to extend the same as you extended to me. If you need someone to talk to or assistance, no need to hesitate. I've got your back."

"Then it's a deal Sonia!" 

"Hmm. That is quite pleasing to hear, Junko. Maybe this could be the start of a good acquaintanceship?"

"I think friendship is the right term, but you managed to case acquaintanceship in a conversation so I let it slide." 

She looked at the princess with glee, mimicking the grin that her sister wore when another step of her plan was finished. Not betraying the fact that this blooming friendship was false, she just looked like a girl happy to make a new friend.  
Infiltration complete, Junko will be pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! But now that their first encounter has been done, we're going to enter into the good part! Stay tuned!


End file.
